


Safe in your Wings

by seekerluna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating, Mentions of non-con, Omega Tony, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wants to do is show Tony that not all alpha's are bad but Tony is making it extremely hard to do so. Especially when he suddenly goes into heat and Steve is the only one in the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers fandom kinda sucked me back in and I adore the A/B/O verse. Its my first time dabbling in it and I know its not going to be that terribly great but I'm just testing the waters. I'm a bit of a derp so most of the Avengers wing colors are going to be quite plain. 
> 
> Steve: Alpha  
> Tony: Omega  
> Clint: Beta  
> Natasha: Alpha  
> Bruce: Beta  
> Thor: What would be considered an Alpha (Asgard is weird like that)
> 
> I don't own anything about the Avengers or Marvel
> 
> Also the first chapter is stupidly short and I apologize.

Waking up mostly nude in Steve Rogers' bed was something of a shock to Tony Stark, especially as he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there to begin with. So when Steve emerged from the bathroom, obviously fresh from a shower, Tony scrambled out of the bed, his red and gold wings flared out aggressively. 

"What am I doing in here, Rogers? And why am I nearly naked?" The alpha before him didn't seem at all perturbed by Tony's behavior though his own white wings wilted a little at the strong scent of fear that wafted off the omega. 

"You stumbled in here last night, drunk off your ass, proclaimed it your room, stripped and fell face first on the bed. I'm sure Jarvis has footage from the hallway if you don't believe me." The scent of fear waned a little but Steve could still see the mistrust in Tony's eyes as he picked up his clothes, which were conveniently folded by the bed, and pulled them on. "I promise you, nothing happened. All I did was put a blanket over you so you wouldn't get cold."

"Yeah well, no points for you, Boy Scout, now get out of my way." Tony made a point of not touching Steve and tucking his wings in close as he stormed out of the room, probably heading to his lab to cool down. 

Steve headed down to the common level, spotting Natasha and Clint in kitchen while Bucky lounged on the couch with Thor as they flicked through the channels. The confusion on his face and in his scent must have been noticeable because most of the Avengers stopped what they were doing to look at him. 

"Does this have anything to do with why Stark just stormed down to the lab?" Leave it to the super spy to know things like this. Steve slumped at the counter, thanking Natasha as she put a hot cup of coffee in front of him. "What happened?" 

"I explained exactly how Tony got into my room and he got upset, he thinks I'm lying to him." The alpha wasn't sure what he'd done wrong to upset the only omega on the team but it distressed him to no end. Tony had no reason to fear him, yet Steve got the distinct impression that the omega did indeed fear him. Which was crazy because he'd never given Tony any reason to fear him.

"Don't take it personally," Clint piped up with a mouthful of cereal. 

"Tony's had some bad history with alphas," Natasha told him. "It's not a publicly known thing of course and it's why Tony refuses to work with most alphas unless he knows he can trust them completely."

"You fall into that category then?" Steve raised a brow at her, earning a raised brow in return. 

"Well he hasn't said otherwise," she shrugged. "Just give him some space, he'll calm down and apologize in that odd way of his once he realizes you were telling the truth."

Natasha squeezed his shoulder and brushed their wings together in a calming way, heading off to the gym for her own morning workout, knowing one of the others would join her soon. 

Steve sat staring into his coffee after that, thoughts racing as he tried to figure out what could have caused Tony's deep distrust of alphas. He could go ask Fury or ask Natasha for more information but it felt wrong prying into Tony's personal life like that. If anything, he should just go to Tony directly and ask him though he doubted he'd get a straight answer from the man. He was like Howard in that way. 

In the end, he finished his coffee and headed down to the gym, wrapping his hands as he headed for the punching bags, having made his decision. 

He would earn Tony's trust, show him that he was not an alpha to be feared, and maybe, just maybe, he could get to know Tony for who he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts Tony.

It was Natasha who first noticed how oddly Tony was acting after a battle with Doctor Doom and his Doom bots. 

Normally the genius moved with all the grace in the world, wings puffed up with pride and head held high. Now though, he walked hunched over, just the slightest bit but Natasha could see it, she would be a terrible super spy otherwise. She also noticed that he seemed to be favoring one hand over the other. She knew he'd skipped out on going to medical with the rest of them after the battle so it didn't take long for her to come to a conclusion. And once she did, she went directly to Steve. 

"Jarvis, do a full body scan of Stark," Steve scowled at Tony once he managed to find the other man down in the labs.

"J, don't listen to him," Tony tried to call it off but Jarvis was already running the scan. 

"Scan complete. Would you like know the results, Captain Rogers?"

"Yes." Steve's eyes never left Tony, knowing that if he looked away, the omega would try to get out.

"Sir has three broken ribs and a fractured wrist." 

Steve's wings flared out as his eyes widened, barely noticing how Tony flinched at the sudden change in the alpha's scent.

"You're going to medical right now and getting those injuries treated, Stark." Steve used his alpha voice, which in hindsight, wasn't the greatest idea. He knew he'd made a mistake when Tony's wings snapped up and puffed out with anger, his scent becoming bitter. 

"Screw you, Rogers, I don't need you telling me what to do. All Alpha's are the same, wanting to order us Omega's around. I'm not some weak little Omega that needs to be taken care of, I do just fine on my own."

"Tony-"

"Get out of my lab, Rogers, I don't want to hear another word from you." The underlying scent of fear was what really had Steve stumbling over his feet and nearly his wings as they sank so low they dragged on the floor as he retreated from the lab. 

"I'll get him to medical," Natasha brushed her wings against Steve's as she passed by, a calming gesture that did little to actually calm him. The distressed pheromones that he let off must have alerted the rest of the team because soon he was surrounded by them, all of them silent but giving him the support he was silently requesting. 

"Friend Steven, do not fret," Thor rumbled, settling a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Anthony will see that you mean well."

"I keep saying the wrong things at the wrong times," Steve felt helpless as the others soothed him, stroking his wings, touching him, letting their scents mix.

"Tony has trust issues, especially when it comes to Alpha's," Clint said gently. 

Steve didn't understand why Tony couldn't trust him. He'd done nothing to threaten the Omega, nor had he ever tried to assert himself over Tony outside of battle; the man needed to be told when they were in a fight else wise their plans would never work. As the lead Alpha, it was Steve's job to ensure the safety of his team as well as their happiness and if one of them wasn't happy then Steve blamed himself. He should have confronted Tony when he first noticed the way the Omega would skirt around him, always fighting him at every turn. The fact that Steve was the one making Tony unhappy made the situation ten times worse.

Natasha returned to find the group settled in the common room, stretched out on the floor and couches. Bucky was with Steve on the couch, grooming his best friends wings while Thor, Clint, and Bruce were spread out on the floor, their wings all overlapping.

"After throwing a massive fit, he submitted for treatment," Natasha slid onto the couch smoothly, adding her hands to the mix as she helped groom Steve's wings. "Doctors said he'll be fine in a few weeks and that he should take it easy while his ribs heal."

"He won't though, he's too stubborn," Bruce mumbled from the floor. "He's Tony Stark, he'll do whatever the hell he wants when he wants."

This got a slight chuckle from the rest of the team sans Natasha who only quirked an eyebrow. 

"The good news is, movie night is still on for tonight." Clint announced cheerfully, earning noises of approval from Bucky and Thor. 

Steve had to admit, that was good news even to him despite all that had transpired that morning.

~~~~

"Jarvis, pull up the calendar," Tony was finally back in the lab after having gotten quite a lecture from the doctors about watching out for his well being and not letting injuries go untreated. 

"Certainly, Sir." As he moved around the lab, a personal calendar was pulled up for him to view. As he looked at it, he made note of the meetings he needed to attend with Pepper and made note of the ones he could easily weasel himself out of. With a small huff he noticed that his heat would be starting in exactly a month. 

"Well that's just fantastic," he grumbled to himself. He should have stayed on his suppressants, but being who he was, he'd decided to stop taking them. He tended to do that every few months or so, to let his body do its thing and level out, it was apparently healthy according to his primary doctors. This time made him nervous though as he wouldn't be alone in the tower while he was in heat; the Avengers would be there. He felt bad but also kind of not that he would be stinking the place up with his heat scent, it would probably drive all the Alpha's insane and even the Beta's if the scent was strong enough though he doubted it would be that strong. The thought of any of the Alpha's reacting to his scent made him uneasy, though he wouldn't worry about Natasha, she could at least control herself. And Thor since he was bonded happily to Jane Foster. The ones he worried about were Bucky and Steve. 

"Tony?" 

Right, now was not the time to think about that. 

"Jarvis, why did you let the walking Capsicle in here? I thought I told you to lock the lab down?" The Omega huffed and fluffed out his wings defensively as he stared Steve down. 

"You didn't, Sir."

"I didn't? Well I should have." Tony frowned to himself, cursing to himself for not remembering to lock down the lab. 

"Look, Tony, I just want to apology for earlier," Steve didn't move from where he was standing, trying to make himself as non-threatening as possible to the other man. "I'm sorry for upsetting you but to be fair, I had no idea you would react that way."

"Really? Because here I thought you were all caught up on the 21st century." Tony replied dryly, working on some schematics. "Plus we have three master assassins living in this tower, I'm sure by now they've told you what they know."

"They haven't told me anything personal," and they really hadn't. "Just that Alpha's tend to not be in your good graces."

"That's personal to a certain extent." Tony knew that Natasha probably knew a lot more but he trusted her not to say anything to Steve. If Tony wanted the good Captain to know about his past, he'd tell the man himself but Tony didn't see that happening anytime soon. 

"Look, I'm sorry I offended you, Stark," Steve pinched between his eyes. "I can't promise I won't slip up again but I'll make an effort."

"I don't need you to do anything but if it makes you feel better and strokes your stupid Alpha ego, then do what you want. This conversation is over, goodbye."

Steve figured that was the best he was going to get out of Tony and shook his head as he left the lab. 

This was going to be harder than he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is still short-ish, still kinda getting the feel of this one and struggling with two story muses at the same time is kinda kicking my ass. Anyway, yeah, here's chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, pillows don't speak."

Tony watched the others as they sat in the media room, grouped off it seemed, as they groomed each other's wings. It made the Omega very aware of how badly his own wings needed to be groomed but he wouldn't ask any of them to help; he could do it all on his own thank you very much. But it didn't stop him from wanting the closeness that the rest of them seemed to share, grooming could be quite intimate after all. Heck, even Coulson was here, grooming with Clint and Natasha which was still pretty weird to Tony. 

Tearing his eyes away, he turned back to the movie, just barely catching the way Bucky leaned down to whisper to Steve. 

"Tony, you want some help grooming?" Steve spoke up, keeping his voice level, making sure there was no room for Tony to think he was insinuating anything. 

The room seemed to freeze, all eyes on the Omega as if expecting him to have an outburst. No one missed how his scent spiked before it was squashed down, an unreadable expression coming over the geniuses face. 

"Do anything funny and you'll be out of this tower before you can say swell," Tony warned, moving towards Steve stiffly. It was horribly obvious to the others how nervous he was about this but they figured his pride kept him from turning tail to run and hide. 

Bucky gave Steve a pleased little noise as he continued to groom his friends wings, watching as the flighty Omega sat down between Steve's spread legs. He was glad to see that Tony was at least giving Steve a chance. 

Steve made a little noise in the back of his throat as well, fluffing out his wings with joy though it caused Bucky to smack the back of his head, the other Alpha huffing that he had to start over. 

The others all seemed to be watching as Steve took his time in grooming Tony's wings, the Alpha allowing himself to seem submissive in order to relax Tony as much as possible as his hands moved through red and gold feathers expertly. At some point during it all, Tony's breathing slowed and evened out, shocking everyone when they realized the Omega had fallen asleep. 

"You must have magic fingers if you managed to put Tony Stark to sleep," Clint whistled, finally breaking the silence. 

Bucky moved without being told to, allowing Steve to lift Tony and lay him out on the couch, putting one of the plush pillows under the Omega's head. They all watched as Tony snuffled softly and cuddled the pillow under his head, letting out a deep sigh as he fell into a deeper sleep, 

"... That's disgustingly adorable," both Phil and Natasha smacked Clint. 

"Should we actually leave him here?" Steve wondered aloud. He wasn't too sure of how Tony would react to waking up in the media room surrounded by all of their scents. It wasn't like they couldn't clean the scent while he slept, he just wasn't sure if it would ease Tony's nerves. 

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy. Though maybe someone should stay and make sure he remains asleep." Natasha wasn't about to admit she'd lost track of the last time Tony had actually gotten a full night of sleep. 

"I'll stay," Steve offered when no one else stepped up. It was his job as the flocks top Alpha to watch over the rest of the flock, especially when it came to their health. Tony was still recovering from his injuries after all. 

No one had any objections as they went back to their grooming.

Within minutes of laying down beside the couch, Steve was asleep, a pillow between his arm and head. Bucky covered him and Tony with blankets, not wanting either of them to get cold even though he knew Jarvis wouldn't let the rooms temperature get to that point.

One by one the team dispersed, heading to their own floors to get some rest, some (read Clint and Natasha) taking pictures on their way out. Blackmail was always needed. 

When Steve came to later that night, it was to the sound of whimpering and thrashing above him. Disoriented still, he sat up only to be smacked in the face by a wing that woke him up almost instantly while also allowing him to pinpoint the source of the sounds. 

It was coming from Tony and it seemed as though he was having a nightmare.

If the mumbled pleas and cries falling from his lips were anything to go by anyway. Steve was unsure of how to proceed, he had no idea if he should wake Tony up or let the Omega wake on his own. He couldn't stand hearing the distressed sounds or smelling the fear off of Tony, it was driving his protective instincts into overdrive. So he grasped Tony's hand. 

"Get away!" Tony screeched as his eyes popped open, scrambling on the couch, trying to yank his hand away from his apparent attacker. 

"Tony! Tony, listen to my voice," Steve kept his scent as neutral as possible, lowering his wings into a submissive state even though his hindbrain screamed at him to pull Tony into his arms and hold him close. "Wherever you think you are, you aren't there. You're in the Tower, you're safe." Tony continued to mutter nonsense and struggle though it was slowly weakening as Steve continued to speak, beginning to break through the fog that seemed to have Tony ensnared.

Slowly, Steve worked Tony off the couch and down onto the floor, hands smoothing over Tony's arms as the gloss over his eyes started to fade. Steve kept up the soothing talk, wings slowly curving forward to very loosely encase Tony, creating a barrier between them and the outside world. The Omega finally let out a shuddering breath, muttering Steve's name as he finally came back to the present, and slumped forward, face buried against the Alpha's shoulder. 

"Want to talk about it?" Tony shook his head vehemently in response and Steve immediately dropped the subject. If Tony wanted to talk, he would talk, Steve wasn't going to pester him as it obviously was a sore subject. When Steve tried to pull away, to give Tony some space, Tony's grip tightened on him, a sound of protest falling from his lips. So Steve obliged, holding Tony closer, wings shifting and shuffling behind him. He forced himself to not feel so damn pleased about Tony leaning on him for support, a part of him wanting to puff up and crow about it. "If you're going to get comfortable, let's at least lie back down, yeah?" The minute nod he got in response was more than enough for Steve. He grabbed the extra pillow from the couch and set it down, moving so he and Tony could lay side by side. It came as a surprise to the Alpha when Tony instead rested his head on Steve's chest, curling himself around him. 

"You make a nice pillow," Tony mumbled in his defense. "For a fossil."

"Hilarious," Steve snorted curling an arm around the Omega's waist, fingers briefly brushing through red and gold feathers. 

"Shh pillows don't speak," Tony whispered, his breathing already beginning to even out. 

Steve only smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Tony's back and side, keeping his touch comforting and as far from intimate as possible. It wasn't long before Tony was fast asleep again, Steve staying awake long enough to ensure the Omega wasn't disturbed by anymore night terrors. Once he was sure Tony would remain asleep, the Alpha allowed himself to drift into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

~~~~

"If you wake him up, I will personally see to it that training becomes the least of your worries." Steve growled as he woke to the sounds of the team whispering all around him.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Bucky snorted, watching Steve crack an eye open. 

"Since Stark is probably going to sleep in and not let go of his teddy bear anytime soon, we'll make sure to save some breakfast." Steve made a sound in response to Natasha's words, choosing to ignore the muttered 'maybe' that came from Clint.

Steve let himself sleep a little more after that, as any attempts at dislodging Tony were met with angry snuffles and a face full of feathers. 

"We speak of this to no one," Tony muttered when he finally roused himself two hours later. Steve didn't have the heart to tell him that the others had seen them passed out on the floor and probably had pictures on all their phones. "I need coffee." Tony untangled himself and stood, stretching his arms and wings before doing a sort of shuffle out of the room and to the kitchen. 

Steve allowed himself to smile, a surge of joy causing his chest and wings to puff out. Tony hadn't reacted violently, that had to count for something...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... I have no excuse for this chapter? Except some slight fluff?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a freak out and Steve just wonders about things

Steve pinched between his eyes, trying his best not to let his emotions get the best of him in this situation, it would only make things worse if he did. Bucky... Bucky still wasn't quite right from his time as a brain washed assassin and the incident this morning had only proved as much. 

"Buck, you gotta settle down," Steve used his Alpha voice though he doubted it would do much seeing as Bucky himself was an Alpha. 

"The last time I was near an Omega in heat it was when I - well the Winter Soldier - was on an assignment, a kill order. I was ordered to kill her, she was some dignitary who was a serious threat to Hydra, but no one said anything about the possibility of the target being in heat." His wings were flared as he paced his room, pheromones pouring off of him so thickly that Steve wanted to gag. "I lost control, Stevie, I knotted her, took her so roughly and then I killed her."

"That wasn't really you though, Bucky, you had no control." Steve felt sick though he squashed the feeling. His wings shuffled on his back, pulling out his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. Great, Tony had locked himself up in his room. 

"I could have hurt him," Bucky continued, shoving his flesh and blood hand through his already disheveled hair. "I was so close to losing it, Stevie, and that was just over a small change in his scent."

"But you didn't," the other Alpha pointed out softly. "And that's what counts." A knock on the door pulled Steve's attention and soon Natasha and Clint appeared. 

"We can take over, you go deal with Stark," Natasha murmured softly, brushing wings with him. Her midnight feathers were soft and her scent comforting, much different than usual though he wasn't going to complain. Steve nodded to her and turned on heel, hurrying out and to the elevator. 

"Jarvis, take me to Stark's floor," he sighed as the doors slid shut. 

"Sir has requested that he not be disturbed," the A.I. responded. Steve frowned and opened his mouth to override but Jarvis continued to speak. "However, given Sir's current condition, I will allow you up." Steve let out a sigh of relief at this and leaned against the wall as the elevator took him up. 

Once it stopped and he stepped out, he was hit with an overwhelming wall of terrified Omega pheromones. Sweet lord in Heaven... The scent alone nauseated the Alpha to the point he had to close his eyes and focus on his breathing before he could actually move and walk down the hall. The smell of fear was even worse when he stopped outside of Tony's door, having to take another few deep breaths before he was able to wrangle his instincts and knock on the door, keeping his own scent as soft and submissive as possible. 

"Tony? It's me, Steve, can I come in?" He listened closely for any response from the Omega, frowning when he instead heard a crash. Of course this immediately sent off his protective instincts and he barked out the override codes to Jarvis so he could get in. 

"Get out!" Tony was huddled in a corner of the room, wrapped up in blankets as he hid in his apparent nest, a broken lamp laying off to the side. The Omega actually picked up a remote and hurled it at Steve, the device being swatted away by the very startled Alpha. "What do you want?! You wanna get a whiff too? Wanna assert yourself over the stupid little Omega before he goes into heat?!"

"What? Tony, that's completely wrong and you know it," he was starting to hate all the assumptions Tony was making but he supposed there was a good reason behind it all; there was always a reason behind the geniuses madness. 

"Is it?" Tony sneered, head rising from the blankets a little more, a glare on his face. "That's what all Alpha's want, isn't it? To get an Omega nice and complacent and keep them in their bed to fuck them all day long."

"Tony, stop," Steve was slowly creeping closer. "Listen to yourself, you're becoming hysterical." He watched as Tony's eyes narrowed and he groped for another item to throw. "You need to calm down okay? Getting this upset isn't going to help anything." And it was driving him insane.

Tony drew his hand back, ready to throw, but found his wrist caught in the steel cage of Steve's fingers. He let out an outraged cry and started to struggle, pushing and clawing at Steve with his free hand. No, no no no no this wasn't happening again, he wouldn't let another Alpha trap him, he couldn't let himself feel safe with one again-

Oh. 

Steve was hugging him. Wasn't even petting his wings or his back, he was just... Hugging. He guessed that was okay. It felt kinda nice, just being hugged. Steve wasn't even exuding any pheromones to try and sooth Tony, he was just being him. 

Steve slowly felt the tension drain from Tony's body, felt as the Omega started to go a little limp against him, could smell the fear dwindle away. It made Steve smile just a bit. 

"Can we stop with the hugging? It's kinda weird and you're stinking up my room with your Alpha stink." 

Steve should have expected as much. 

"You going to be okay, Stark?" Steve pulled away, putting a bit of distance between them so Tony wouldn't feel so crowded. 

"I'll be fine," He replied flippantly, wings tucking against his back as he nestled into his nest. 

"Are you sure? The thing with Bucky-"

"It's not the first time I've faced down a psycho Alpha," Tony snapped at him, bristling. "And it certainly won't be the last. I'm going to lock myself in my room so you don't have to worry about Barnes going off the deep end over an Omega in heat. Now get out." His face was a bit red but Steve knew Tony was about ready to explode.

So Steve obligingly got up and left, wings dragging the floor as he did. He trudged his way to his floor and threw himself into the bed, grunting a little as his previously ignored erection was pressed into the bed. 

Tony's slowly sweetening scent had done terrible things to his body and he'd done his damn best to ignore and squash it while he'd been near the Omega. He didn't want to panic Tony since he'd already been damn close to a panic attack in the first place. Steve was loathe to touch himself but he doubted his erection was going away anytime soon. 

Rolling himself over, he adjusted his wings and then reached down, hesitating before shoving his sweat pants down just enough to expose his cock, hissing at how hard he was. Tony's scent had affected him more than he'd originally thought, for Christ's sake he could already feel his knot forming at the base of his cock; it wouldn't take him long to come. 

Wrapping his fingers around himself, Steve closed his eyes and let himself drift, stroking his cock languidly, in no hurry at all. His mind provided him with images, images he didn't want but his body obviously liked. He let out a quiet moan as he imagined Tony writhing under him, the sweet, earthy scent of a fertile Omega encompassing him as he thrust into the pliant body. He could easily imagine the needy little noises Tony could make, the pleas he would moan as Steve took him slowly, petting his wings and praising him. As he expected, it didn't take long for him to come, seed spilling over his hand and belly as he let out a quiet moan.

He wanted Tony so badly. 

As he washed up, Steve couldn't help but wonder if he just wanted Tony because he was an Omega nearly in heat or if he actually had feelings for the mouthy genius. At the moment, he couldn't, wouldn't, think about it. All he wanted to do was gain Tony's trust, that was his biggest priority. He couldn't let himself be too affected by Tony if he wanted this to work but biology tended to be quite a bitch as he would soon learn. 

~~~~

The first thing Steve noted when he woke up the next day was that the tower was unnaturally quiet. Usually he would hear Bucky and Sam playing Mario Cart or something as he went down for breakfast but today there was silence. Natasha and Clint, sometimes Coulson, would be at the table with their coffee but today it was empty. 

It was still pretty weird to see Coulson alive since he'd been brought back from the dead and all... 

The next thing Steve noticed was the note on the fridge, telling him that pretty much everyone was out on an assignment, except for Coulson, he was out with his new team. 

Lastly, and he had no idea how he'd missed it to begin with, was the smell. It was heady and thick, the scent of fresh bread and fertility, it was like a new spring day mixed with the scent of metal. It was so strong that Steve was surprised he hadn't popped a knot then and there. 

"Tony.." He croaked and sniffed the air, trying to find where the scent was coming from. There was no way Tony was stupid enough to be out of his room right now, not when he was hitting the full force of the beginning of his heat. But it seemed even the genius had a streak of stupidness to him for when Steve tracked the scent, he found it coming from the media room. Really? The media room of all places? Was Tony trying to drive everyone insane, even if they weren't here? 

When Steve stepped inside, he was assaulted by Tony's heady scent, the scent of heavy arousal and the sweet scent of slick. Tony himself was stretched out on the couch, shirtless, pajama pants slung low on his hips and so obviously soaked through. His wings were a quivering mess on his back as the Omega writhed from the pain of his heat cramps. 

It was so very tempting. 

"Tony.." He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until the scent around him changed to one of fear and he noticed Tony's eyes on him. 

"Oh fuck."

Oh fuck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer. But hey, two updates within five days!
> 
> If there are any blaring mistakes, please point them out. If you have any ideas on how things should go, don't be afraid to make suggestions!
> 
> Comments give me life and get my fingers typing faster <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony can fight biology anymore and Tony make's a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of past rape. Also smut ahoy!
> 
> Have fun kiddies.
> 
> I'd love some criticism or help with ideas and stuff of that nature. Have ideas for what you wanna see in future chapters? Tell me!
> 
> Also, if you see any glaring mistakes, please inform me. Sometimes I pass over things.

Four days later, Steve stood outside of Tony's bedroom, a tray of food and water in his hands as he stared at the door in deep thought. He'd been bringing food up to Tony's floor for the past few days, figuring he could at least be somewhat useful to the Omega while he went through his heat; Jarvis had informed him that this was the first one Tony had experienced in months due to his suppressants. Steve understood that, had known Omegas who'd used them when they first came out way back when. So finding out that Tony used them wasn't all that surprising, some Omega's didn't like going into heat every month. And for a man like Tony, it could interfere with his work schedule and fighting their enemies.

So today, instead of just knocking and leaving, he stood and waited for Tony to come to the door.

He wasn't at all prepared for the overwhelming scent that hit him as soon as it opened.

Steve steeled himself, locking his knees to keep from falling, nostrils flaring as he stared at Tony with blown eyes. The scent was even stronger than he'd been expecting and God if he wasn't hard as anything just from the scent alone. His wings were tense behind him, quivering, shuffling as he fought down the instinct to lunge and ravage the Omega before him. Thankfully, Tony had the decency to actually have pants on which helped Steve to keep his wits.

"I brought you some food," he coughed, hoping his voice didn't sound as rough and lust filled as he thought it did. "Homemade lasagna, your mothers recipe I think."

"Well fuck, thanks for giving away the family secret, J." At least Tony was lucid enough to speak.

"Captain Rogers asked for lasagna recipes and I simply provided him with options." Jarvis responded and Steve had to wonder when an A.I had become so smug.

"Thought we could have lunch together if you were up to it. I'd hate for all that lasagna to go to waste." Steve smiled sheepishly, watching Tony for any negative reactions.

The Omega stared at him blankly before shifting his eyes to the plate, mouth falling open as though he wanted to respond but no words came out.

"Tony," Steve prompted softly. Hearing his name seemed to jolt Tony from his stupor and he nodded, motioning for the Alpha to step inside. It took Steve a moment to actually move, his cock painfully hard beneath his sweat pants; he kind of regretted wearing them now as he knew Tony could probably see how hard he was. He didn't want Tony to think he was here just to knot him, which he definitely was _not_ , he was here to make sure the Omega kept himself healthy and hydrated at this point.

Moving to the kitchen, Steve set the tray down and quickly gave Tony his food, depositing a container of mixed fruit just beside it as well. He wasn't at all surprised by how quickly Tony devoured his meal, not even thinking twice before digging into the fruit.

"You did a damn good job of following mom's recipe," Tony muttered. "Not as good as the original but a close second."

"I'm just glad it was edible," Steve admitted, smiling. He was getting good with his cooking, not even Clint could complain anymore.

"Capsicle, you've got a bit of sauce on you that you missed." Steve blinked and wiped at his mouth, looking at Tony as though to ask 'did I get it?' "You got it." Tony finished off the fruit and guzzled down the bottle of water before standing and stretching.

This was complete torture for Steve, watching this gorgeous Omega before him move and put his body on display whether he meant to or not. His eyes drank in each line of Tony's body, traced over the faint curves and dips, lingered on that 'v' that dipped into the waistband of his thin pants. If he'd been a lesser man, Steve would have given in and jumped Tony then and there but he wouldn't allow his control to slip so easily; if he did Tony would probably never trust him.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by Tony, the man straddling his lap arms loosely going around his neck. He was assaulted by the sickeningly sweet and earthy scent of a very fertile Omega, causing him to inhale sharply.

" _Tony_..." Steve fought down his inner Alpha, his hands coming up to encircle Tony's waist, holding him still. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," Tony's fingers brushed over the tops of Steve's wings. "You want me, I can tell, so who am I to deny you what you want?"

"But is it what _you_ want?" Steve whispered and fuck Tony hated when Steve made that kicked puppy face at him, it always made him feel like he was the bad guy.

"Does it matter? You're a big strong Alpha with what I'm assuming is a nice big cock and knot and I'm an Omega in heat." Tony sounded so blasé about it that it actually made Steve growl. Tony actually flinched and ducked his head and wings in submission, nuzzling under Steve's chin to ask forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered, squeezing Tony's waist. He lifted one hand and hooked his fingers under the Omega's chin, lifting his head so he could look into Tony's eyes. "I shouldn't have growled like that but, Tony, you've got to understand that yes, what you want matters. If you truly want this, I'll be your partner for however long you want me to be during your heat. Be it just one day or for the entirety of it, I'll stay here with you. But if you tell me no, I'll walk out that door and we pretend this didn't happen. Okay?"

"Why can't you be like all the other Alphas?" Tony groused, fingers tightening on Steve's shoulders. "Why do you have to be so nice?"

"It's just how I am," Steve smiled softly, wings moving to brush softly against Tony's in a teasing gesture, testing the waters. Tony's thighs clenched a little and the sweet scent of slick hit Steve's nose, making him groan quietly when he felt the wetness through his own sweat pants. His hips rocked lazily, eyes locked on Tony's as the Omega's breath hitched, shuddering as he felt the hardness of Steve's cock against him.

"Rogers.. Steve, fucking hell don't tease me," Tony moaned, rolling his own hips, trying to grind against him. "I want you dammit, right now if you'd be so kind."

"Are you just saying that because you can? Or are you saying it because you really want it?" Steve was in no rush even though his inner Alpha was screaming at him, telling him to mate and knot the Omega squirming in his lap. "Tony, answer me." Tony shuddered at the silent command and whined, a high pitched sound that had Steve biting his lip to stop from chuckling.

" _Yes_! Yes I want this! I want you! Please just fuck me dammit! If I don't have your knot I'm going to lose my mind!"

"There, that wasn't so hard," Steve praised softly, stroking his hands up and down Tony's sides. "So good for me, beautiful, so good." Steve caught his chin again and brought the now panting Omega into a slow kiss, not letting Tony rush it even though he was getting just as desperate.

Getting his hands under Tony, Steve stood up, getting a startled squeal from the other man as he did. He himself couldn't help but laugh at the look on Tony's face as he started to walk.

"Warn me!" Tony scowled at the smile on Steve's face before diving back in for a sloppy, wet kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues fought, laughter following from how awkward it was in the beginning. Steve managed to follow Tony's scent to find the Omega's bedroom, collapsing into the bed with him perched in his lap still.

"Steve.. Steve please! I-I need..." Tony babbled incoherently, clawing at Steve, trying to get at his skin, his own feeling far too hot and constricting.

"Shh, Tony, I've got you," Steve stroked over his body, taking in every little detail that he could. "Easy, Tony, easy, just lemme take care of you." He moved and pressed Tony into the bed, threading his fingers through the beautiful feathers of the Omega's wings, straightening them out and spreading the oil he could feel on them. "Beautiful," he murmured, hardly able to recognize his own voice because of how thick with lust it was. "Hips up for me," Tony obeyed, keening frantically as Steve reached down, curling his fingers into Tony's pants. The Alpha tugged them down agonizingly slow, much too slow for Tony's taste so he tried to take matters into his own hands. "Tony, put your hands down," The Omega's fingers twitched, the look in his eyes telling Steve he was contemplating disobeying. In the end he dropped his hands back down and wiggled his hips, silently telling Steve to get on with it.

Steve tugged the soaked garments off, pleased to find Tony had forgone any underwear. He wet his lips as he gazed down at Tony's perfectly curved cock, reaching out to trace it reverently.

"A-ahh.." Tony arched into the touch beautifully, wings slapping against the bed.

"So sensitive," Steve smiled, leaning down to pull him into a wet kiss, teeth sinking into Tony's bottom lip and tugging gently.

"Too many clothes," Tony complained, pulling at Steve's shirt. Steve smiled and sat up, tugging his shirt off, throwing it to the side to join Tony's pants. He let the Omega have a few moments to explore his upper body, quietly preening at the approval he could smell coming off of Tony. Steve grasped Tony's hands to stop him, lifting his hands to kiss his palms before leaning down to mouth at his neck, getting between Tony's thighs. He placed hot, open mouthed kisses to the lovely tanned skin, sucking faintly to leave little red marks that wouldn't last very long; his instincts wanted him to leave at least one lasting mark before this ended.

"Steve... Steve, Steve!" Tony chanted his name, whimpering, rutting against him, trying to get some sort of friction from Steve.

"I'm right here, baby," Steve murmured, dragging a wet stripe over Tony's scent glands, feeling how swollen they were. "Just hold on a little longer for me, okay?" Tony whimpered but didn't protest, only continued to watch Steve with blown eyes, swollen lips parted as he panted. The Alpha kissed down Tony's body, picking out all the sensitive places to nip and kiss at, sucking small hickies into his hips, loving the little noises Tony made in response.

Steve nuzzled Tony's dick, flicking his tongue against the head, tasting the pre-come and some slick. Even just a small taste was nearly enough to send Steve over the edge.

"You need me to prep you?" Tony shook his head, muttering something about that being a stupid question to ask. "Sorry," Steve smiled as he sat up, shucking his pants and boxers off, cock springing free, slapping against his stomach.

Tony let out a loud, lewd moan at the sight of Steve's cock, slick gushing from his hole as intense want clawed at his belly. This Alpha, _his_ Alpha, was big and so gloriously perfect and God did Tony want it inside him.

"C'mon, on your hands and knees," Steve crooned, helping Tony to turn over and get himself up. "Look at you, so wet for me, such a good Omega." Steve ran his hands up Tony's thighs, gathering slick onto his fingertips as he dragged his hands over Tony's ass. He squeezed the perfect globes of flesh, tearing a moan from Tony before dancing his fingers up Tony's back, rubbing just at the base of his wings.

"Steve, please!" Tony sobbed, pressing his face into the nearest pillow.

"Hang on, baby, hang on. Where are the condoms?" Tony flung an arm out, pointing to the bedside table. Steve wasted no time in getting up to get them, grabbing a handful before tearing into one, hastily slipping it on. He leapt back onto the bed and grabbed Tony's hips, grinding himself into the Omega's ass. "You're doing so good, Tony, so good. Is this what you want? Want me to knot you?"

"Yes!" Tony screamed and squirmed, trying to press against Steve, trying to get that amazing cock inside of him.

Steve wasted no more time after that, leaning down to kiss up Tony's spine to his neck as he pressed into him, clenching his teeth against Tony's skin. Oh that felt way too good to be real. He easily hilted himself within Tony, both of them moaning out with a bit of relief.

"Fucking... Move!" Tony managed to spit the words out, clenching, rippling himself around Steve's cock.

That was all Steve could take, his control snapping then and there.

He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, Tony howling beneath him in pleasure at the movements, pressing back into him even. Steve started a frenzied pace, his thoughts a blur of _mine, mine, mine, mate, breed, mine_! The pace was nothing like what Steve had set earlier but he hadn't been foolish enough to think it would stay that way. The first mating between an Alpha and Omega was always fast, never lasting long, the point of it being to breed not have fun.

The two of them were reduced to nothing but grunts, growls and cries of pleasure as Steve fucked Tony into the bed, hands bruising as he grasped the Omega's hips. It wasn't long at all before Tony was screaming his release, clawing at the bed and arching, barely able to keep himself up as he just let Steve take over, his powerful thrusts jolting his body. Tony came hard with a hoarse cry, semen splashing his belly and the sheets, slick spilling from him with each thrust Steve made.

Tony flinched when he felt Steve's mouth on his neck, thinking he was about to bite into his bonding gland but the Alpha passed it up, moving to his shoulder to latch on and bite roughly though he didn't break the skin, merely held him in place as he came. Tony felt Steve's knot beginning to inflate and had a moment of panic, struggling for a moment before he settled and whimpered in bliss, mind going hazy.

Steve lapped at the bite mark, sucking at the skin to leave a large hickey, lazily rolling his hips, drawing a few moans from Tony.

"Rest now, Tony, you did so good," Steve cooed softly, adjusting their bodies so they could lay on their sides. "So good my little Omega." Steve smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tony, spooning the Omega as he breathed in their combined scents, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~~

Steve wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but by the time he woke up, his knot had deflated and Tony was up and freshly cleaned from a shower; the condom had also been discarded much to his own embarrassment.

"You up? Thank god, I thought you had a heart attack during sex, old man."

Tony was definitely back to normal, or as normal as one could get in the midst of a heat cycle.

Steve made a soft sound, wanting Tony to come back to bed, to be back in his arms but the Omega had other plans.

"I'm gonna share something with you, something not a lot of people know," Tony babbled, pacing around the bed, wings puffed out.

Tony was distressed, Steve did not like that. He reached out, gently grasping Tony's hand to tug, toppling him into the bed with very little effort. He gently maneuvered Tony into his lap, stroking his neck with his fingers, nuzzling his wings, doing all he could to calm his Omega.

"When I was in high school, I had my first heat," Tony whispered. "Right in the middle of fucking class. So what do I do? Nothing at all because I hadn't known the warning signs for it starting until it was too late. So all day I has Alpha's hassling me, trying to fuck me through my clothes when they could; none of them got very far of course. But then after school I was cornered and God my body was just so fucking weak. Those Alphas raped me right there behind the school and left me there afterwards. Of course they all got expelled but that's hardly punishment enough. I've had to live with it all my life and even into adulthood there have been Alpha's trying to push their luck. I don't let it show that it bothers me but yeah, being alone with an Alpha makes me anxious as fuck and I keep thinking I'm gonna get raped again. I keep reliving that day in high school. Even a few times from college where I got drugged."

Steve was horrified. He could understand why Tony would keep it to himself, it was a hard subject to talk about and if he'd been in Tony's position, he would have done the same thing. At the same time, he wanted to hunt down the people who'd hurt Tony and rip them limb from limb.

"You know what dear old dad told me? Suck it up, Stark men don't cry. It happened now get over it." Tony snorted and pressed himself more info the comfort of Steve's body. "Father of the year, huh?"

"Howard said that?" Steve was reeling now.

"Yep, my old man was nothing like what you thought he was back then. He's a grade-A asshole, or he was until he got offed anyway. So now you know why I don't like Alpha's all that much."

"You trusted me enough to knot you earlier," Steve murmured, wrapping his arms and wings around Tony. "That's a big leap. You could have told me no and I would have left you alone and never asked again. But you wanted it, you trusted me. I hope you continue to trust me, Tony, I want to stay and get you through the rest of your heat. I would never hurt you."

"That's what they all say, Rogers," Tony muttered bitterly.

"I don't make a habit of lying, Tony," Steve sighed, pressing a gentle kiss against his temple. "I just want you to trust me, at least for now. Can you do that for me?"

"... Don't you dare make the puppy face at me. Fine, I'll try for now bit if you do one thing I don't like..."

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me," Steve hid his smile against Tony's hair, holding him close.

Finally, some real progress was being made.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Go shower, you smell disgusting."

"Yes, dear," he laughed, the tension fading as he let go of Tony and headed for the bathroom.

"When you're done go get some of that lasagna! Im starving!"

"Yes, dear."

"... You're being an ass."

Steve only smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve bond a little more and the team makes a few suggestions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... yeah school is kicking my ass and sucking all of my writing muses away but thats what happens when you go to college and pick a tough major.
> 
> But here! Have some of this... idk what to call it :D
> 
> ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGER

"Tony, I want to try something," Steve spoke up with a determined glint in his eyes, staring at the lounging Omega. They were still waking up from the nights activities and still had a bit of time before Tony's heat flared up again. 

Tony lifted his head from the pillow, the look on his face one that Steve knew very well at this point; it was his 'don't talk to me until I've had another cup of coffee' face. Steve, having thought ahead, held out the steaming cup, the bitter smell of it wafting through the air to grab Tony's attention. Those lovely gold tipped wings twitched and Steve watched as he sat up and shot a hand out, taking the coffee from him without so much as a thank you. 

"I'm listening," Tony finally muttered after taking a few big gulps. 

"This might sound a bit odd but I want to blindfold you." Tony froze and stared at the Alpha as though he'd grown a second head. "Think of it as a trust exercise. If you start to panic, I'll immediately remove the blindfold and back off. Is that okay?"

Tony was tense, taking nervous sips of his coffee as he twitched and shuffled his wings on his back, fear slowly trickling into his scent. 

"Tony, I won't hurt you," Steve reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. The startled jolt he received made him feel terrible. 

"So you always been into the BDSM scene or is this your way of experimenting?" Tony cracked, smiling tightly, hiding behind his jokes and sarcasm again. 

It had Steve blushing and sputtering which served to make Tony laugh and finish off his coffee, the tension easing away. 

"It's just a trust exercise, Tony, I promise there won't be anything sexual about it." At least, not in the beginning anyway.

"Whatever." Tony set the mug aside, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

Well, it wasn't a no. 

Steve grabbed one of his shirts from the other day and ripped it up, making a makeshift blindfold out of it. He scooted closer to Tony and coaxed him into turning around so he could blindfold the Omega, kissing his shoulder when he felt him tense up. 

"I've been blindfolded a lot in my life," Tony babbled, nervous, as he was maneuvered into laying on his front. "None of those times ever ended very well."

"Well I can promise you'll like the way this ends." Steve smiled as he straddled Tony's thighs. The Alpha leaned down and kissed between Tony's wings, smoothing his hands over the man's wings until they flattened out, draping over the bed limply. 

"So far, I'm okay with this," Tony reported, pillowing his head on his arms. 

Steve smiled at this, pleased that Tony was being vocal about what he liked and hoped he wouldn't wait until the last minute before vocalizing anything that displeased him.

"I'm going to touch your neck now, is that okay?" He asked, hovering his hands over Tony's neck. Tony nodded, flinching anyway when Steve gently touched the sensitive area. The Alpha was very gentle as he began to rub circles, kneading gently at the muscles, taking great care not to exert too much pressure. 

It wasn't until Tony actually moaned that Steve knew he was doing this massage thing correctly. He'd slowly and surely been making his way down Tony's back, listening to the Omega as he breathed and twitched, taking his cues from either words or body language. So when Tony went boneless under him with a pleasured sigh, he knew he'd made the right decision. 

"When did you learn to do that?" Tony mumbled, half asleep from the attention Steve was giving him. He could feel his heat starting up again but firmly ignored it, too focused on Steve's hands as the Alpha worked out all the knots in his muscles. 

"You learn a lot of odd skills in the army," Steve shrugged, working on Tony's lower back. "Plus I would give my ma a back rub when she needed it after a hard shift at the hospital."

"Thank God for learning odd skills," Tony moaned as a particularly painful knot came undone. "Oh fuck that feels amazing!" His scent spiked as he gave an audible whimper. He heard Steve inhale sharply and twisted his head, frowning, trying to figure out if something was wrong. He opened his mouth to speak only to have his lips sealed by a kiss, one that he eagerly returned after getting over a moment of shock. 

Well this was an unexpected turn, not that Tony was going to complain. 

"Steve... Steve, please...!" Tony whimpered after several moments of exchanging heated kisses. 

"Shh, Tony, I've got you." Steve smiled, stroking his back and wings, threading his fingers through some of the more sensitive feathers. The Alpha kisses down between Tony's shoulders, nuzzling where his wings met the flesh of his back, eliciting a keen of pleasure from the Omega. "That's it, Tony, just relax and feel for me." Steve murmured, trailing a hand down his waist to the curve of his ass, feeling how slick he already was. "Doing so good for me, baby," he crooned, shifting so he could spread Tony's legs and lift his hips. 

Tony felt what was being done and tried to shift, needing to get into proper position to present for Steve. He fanned his wings out, pressing his face into the bed, panting heavily already. 

"Comfortable?" Steve leaned down, pressing his front along Tony's back, molding them together, meshing their feathers together. It was a completely intimate gesture, one that had Tony freezing and squirming, not comfortable with that sort of intimacy just yet. 

Steve noticed and pulled his wings away, apologizing with kisses and soft touches. He pulled back just a bit and slid his cock along the cleft of Tony's ass, slicking up his cock, teasing at his entrance until the Omega whimpered and cried out with want. 

"Soon, Tony," Steve growled, beginning to lose himself to his rut. He'd resisted thus far for Tony's sake but his control was wearing thin and with Tony making all those wonderful sounds... 

"Rogers! Fuck me already!" Tony howled going out of his mind with lust. 

"So demanding," Steve pressed the head of his cock against Tony, pressing into him with a single thrust. 

Tony let out a sob of relief at being filled but it just wasn't enough for him, he needed more, needed Steve to knot him again and again.

Steve growled as he took Tony hard and fast, every Alpha instinct in him rising up, demanding he take and claim. He resisted though, this wasn't the time or place for such a thing and he didn't want to break the tentative trust they'd been building. 

Time meant nothing as the two of them moved together, gasps, moans, and cries filling the room around them. Tony clawed at the bed, biting the pillows as he pressed back against Steve, clenching greedily around that thick Alpha cock, begging for more; Steve very eagerly giving him what he wanted. 

Steve left love bites all along Tony's shoulders and the back of his neck, kissing each and every one of them as he pounded into the Omega. He reached around and grasped Tony's cock when he sensed the other man getting close to his release, stroking him in quick, rough jerks. 

"Tony...!" Steve snarled as he slammed into him, bringing the Omega over the edge with him, a primal cry upon both their lips. Steve moved them onto their sides, pulling the blindfold off as he did. "You did so good for me, gorgeous." He felt Tony flinch a little and frowned, filing the reaction away for later, wondering if Tony didn't like pet names during or after sex or if it was just that one in particular. 

"Mm," was the only response that he got as Tony slumped against him bonelessly. 

It was going to be a while before Tony was coherent and before Steve was willing to let him out of the bed. 

~~~~

Steve stretched as he pulled on some clothes, looking back at Tony's sleeping form fondly. He'd made sure the Omega was worn out so he could slip out and get some breakfast and perhaps get some fresh clothes since Tony's heat would be ending within a day or two. He asked Jarvis to keep him updated on Tony's status as he left, heading down to the kitchen to whip up a good, healthy breakfast. 

"You're actually down here? Thought you'd still be holed up with Stark." Natasha looked up from her tablet, eyebrow raised. 

"Figured I'd come down and make him some breakfast myself instead of relying on you guys. Which I should thank you for, by the way."

"Someone needs to keep you idiots fed," Clint commented from the table, smirking at Steve. 

"Thanks," Steve smiled sheepishly, grabbing a pan to cook some eggs. 

"You know, I think bonding would do Tony some good," Natasha commented flippantly, not taking her eyes off the tablet screen. 

Steve faltered a bit, very sure that the comment was aimed at him. 

"Any particular reason for saying that?"

"Well, Tony hasn't freaked out on you yet," The Widow pointed out. "You're practically taking care of him like a bonded Alpha would. I think you two would make a great pair, you're good for one another."

"Natasha, I'm just getting him through his heat cycle," Steve muttered, looking at the eggs before going to put toast in the toaster. He had a grudge against it, Tony had fiddled with it one day and "upgraded" it and now he could swear it burnt all of his toast on purpose. "Besides, I don't think Tony would want to be bonded to someone as old as me."

"Physically, you're only like 27, Cap," Clint pointed out, munching on his cereal. "So you're younger than Tony but also kinda not? Makes my brain hurt."

"That doesn't change my-"

"Ever since I got my memories back and moved in here I've been waiting for you and Stark to fuck."

Steve was startled by Bucky's sudden appearance and words, his eyes wide as he stared at his best friend. 

"I've got a bet with Sam that you guys will bond so you better not cause me to lose $100, punk."

"Whoa, wait, you put $100 down on them bonding?" Clint stared at Bucky incredulously. 

"Is it really that surprising? I think all of S.H.I.E.L.D has some sort of bet going about the good Captain." Coulson put down his paper, a faint smile on his lips.

"Do you?" Natasha looked up, a brow raised at the the brown winged man.

"That's confidential," the way that Clint was grinning though told everyone that Coulson did indeed have some sort of bet placed on Steve. 

"Are we talking about Steven bonding to Anthony?" Thor walked in with that big smile on his face, golden wings fanned out. "It would be a marvelous thing indeed! You would be very good for Anthony." 

Apparently it was gang up on Steve time for the Avengers. 

Before he could retort though, Jarvis interrupted. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain Rogers, but you are needed back in Sir's quarters, he's awoken and is in a state of panic." 

Steve only had time to put the eggs on a plate before he was running for the stairs, someone calling after him that they would finish cooking for him and bring it up. He quickly got up yo Tony's floor, dashing into the geniuses room to find Tony curled up in a corner, whimpering. 

"Tony? Hey, it's me," he approached slowly, kneeling down eyes searching as he did. 

"Steve...?" Tony's chocolate eyes met his blue ones, tears tracking down his face. "Thought you left me.. Thought you left me like all those other shit Alphas..."

"No, no, Tony," Steve reached out and gently gathered the Omega close. "I just went downstairs to make breakfast for us, that's all. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon so I thought I had time."

Tony wiped at his eyes, nodding, slowly calming down as he sniffed and picked up the scents of food from Steve's clothing, realizing that he'd been telling the truth. 

"I'm sorry I left without waking you up and telling you," he hadn't realized that Tony would react like that and now felt awful for it.

"S'not the first time it's happened to me and probably won't be the last," Tony laughed, letting Steve pick him up and carry him back to the now dismantled nest he's created earlier.

"I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I'm not like those other Alpha's," Steve reminded him gently, sitting down to start grooming Tony's wings. 

"You keep saying that..." Tony mumbled, playing with a frayed edge of a pillow case. 

"And I intend to say it for as long as it takes to get you to believe it." Steve hummed, picking away some loose feathers, placing them in a pile. 

"You're really something else, Rogers," Tony sighed softly, twitching one wing, tapping Steve's cheek with it. 

"I've been told that before," Steve chuckled, kissing the appendage before combing through it. "Do you want to take a bath or a shower?"

"Bath, with my good oils, you know the ones." 

"I'll draw one after we eat," just as Steve said it, there was a knock on the door, Clint very loudly announcing that he had food for them. The Alpha got up and went to the door, thanking Clint before returning with a large tray of food. "I only had time to make the eggs and toast," Steve ducked his head, flustered. 

"When this is all over, I want a full course breakfast, just us," Tony muttered around a mouthful of Coulson's famed omelette. This had Steve's heart fluttering in his chest, the thought of having a private breakfast with Tony raising his hopes even further. 

"That sounds like a plan," Steve smiled as he dug into his own plate of food. 

When they were finished, Steve cleaned up and disappeared into the bathroom to draw Tony a bath, adding his expensive oils, testing the water to make sure the temperature was perfect. He didn't even have to call to him before the Omega was in the room, sinking himself into the bath with a happy groan. 

"Well, Capsicle? What're you waiting for? You getting in or not?" Tony opened his eyes, staring up at Steve with a smile, one the Alpha hadn't seen in a while. "There's a lot of room in here if you hadn't noticed."

"Well I guess I can't say no," Steve chuckled as he stripped out of his shirt and sweat pants. 

Tony made it no secret as he eyed the Alpha, openly staring as Steve's flesh was revealed to him and.. Wow, Captain America was very well endowed. Even flaccid it was noticeable. 

Steve was blushing quite a bit as he joined Tony in the bath, tangling their legs together as he got comfortable. It was nice to just sit and relax, the water lapping just below his sternum, the oils in the water helping to relax him and soak his rather dry feathers. It wasn't good to soak them for too long though. 

"You know, I haven't had an Alpha fuck me through my heat in years," Tony broke the silence. "Probably since Afghanistan if I've kept track correctly, not that I'm actually keeping track. Haven't been in a relationship with an Alpha for years before that, all those people I slept with were Beta's or other Omega's."

Steve kept quiet, knowing that this was probably something very hard for Tony to talk about and he was trusting Steve with the knowledge. 

"Most Alpha's wouldn't want a fucked up Omega like me, too damaged and the like, too pushy, not traditional enough. If you were an Omega, would you want to just lie back, get fucked and have some asshole Alpha's kids? On second thought, don't answer that," Tony shook his head. "If I were to bond to someone, they would have to let me be me, not tie me down or force me to have kids... I don't even know if I can have kids."

"I'm sure the right Alpha is out there, you just haven't noticed them yet," Steve smiled softly. 

"If I could have any Alpha as my mate, I'd want someone like you," Tony covered his mouth as he yawned, the bath making him drowsy. 

"You wouldn't want an old man," Steve chuckled, grabbing a cloth to start washing his body and Tony's before he decided to fall asleep. 

"But you're not old," Tony protested. "You're practically in your peak! You could have an Omega you wanted I bet." 

Which was probably true but the Omega he wanted would probably reject him if he stated his interest. As he thought on it though, he realized that he would never know if he didn't ever ask or say anything so he decided to go for it. 

"What if I already know who I want?" He asked carefully, one large hand resting on Tony's knee.

"Well then they are obviously too dumb to realize they have such a great person interested in them." Tony mumbled, eyes half-lidded. 

"What if I said I was looking right at him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I'll be able to update next but I really wanna thank everyone for not abandoning me! Also, if there are any major mistakes, please for the love of everything thats good, please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha.. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in months. My muse left me and life has continued kicking my ass to the moon and back. I'll try to keep this thing going. Just hang in there for me. Also sorry if this chapter is shitty and fast paced.

"Okay, enough is enough. Move your ass and go talk to Stark." Bucky scowled, wings twitching in annoyance as he stared at his best friend, who was very much sulking at the moment. "I've had enough of your sulking and his sulking, you're both acting like god damn petty little children."

"Give it a rest," Steve muttered, wings slowly lowering on his back. He knew he was acting childish for ignoring Tony, just as he knew Tony was acting childish in return, or rather out of spite. After admitting to Tony his feelings back during the omega's heat, Tony had blown up rather spectacularly, thinking that Steve was simply playing at his feelings like every other alpha and accusing him of being insincere. 

"No I'm not going to 'give it a rest', Steve, I'm tired of the two of you dancing around each other like this. It's bad for you guys and it's bad for the team; it's also terrible on my nerves." Bucky was seconds from actually grabbing Steve by the back of his shirt to haul him over to where Tony was perched at the island in the kitchen, snacking on what looked like some unhealthy abomination of food. "Alright, that's it, come on. You, me, and him are all gonna have a nice chat." Metal fingers clamping down on the back of Steve's shirt, Bucky bodily yanked the other man up, ignoring his squawked protests, and dragged him towards the kitchen. 

All the noise of course attracted the attention of the others, even Tony, who looked up from his food to see what was going on. When he realized that Bucky was pulling Steve over to him, he immediately started to get up only to find his escape route conveniently blocked by Natasha, her wings spread out and a smirk on her face. He glared at her, pissed and now basically trapped even though he had plenty of room to maneuver around the two oncoming super soldiers. 

"Now that I have the two of you in one spot, we're going to talk things through like sensible humans." Bucky forced Steve into a chair, flesh hand shooting out to snag Tony before he could skitter by, planting him in a chair right next to Steve. "I feel like a mother scolding their children for fucks sake."

He stood over them, a looming presence that would have any normal person pissing themselves just from the sheer amount of anger and annoyance oozing from him. 

"I guess I'll be going first then." Bucky huffed as he moved to sit in front of both of them. "Since you two children obviously can't play nice. Tony, yeah trauma is a bitch to get over, I more than anyone know that. But Christ man, when Captain fucking America spills his heart to you, you better believe it's genuine. Steve doesn't tell every omega in his life that he loves them or is in love with them. You're the first person I've ever seen him this head over heels for and what do you do? Throw it back in his face." He saw Tony opening his mouth to argue and narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth in a very alpha display of aggression. He was pleased when Tony snapped his mouth shut. "Yeah, I get other it's a coping mechanism, that you want to deny every alpha ever, but not everyone is like those assholes that hurt you. If Steve wanted to hurt you, I think he'd have done it by now."

Bucky paused to let Tony absorb all that he'd said so far, watching the cogs churn in that big brain of his. After a long moment, he continued on. 

"Steve, buddy I love you but holy fuck you have horrible timing. Dumping that on Tony as his heat was ending was a terrible idea. Also, you don't think. You never think. You always jump into something without a plan, and that gets you into trouble." He watched a muscle in Steve's jaw jump and his wings twitch though he remained quiet. "Yeah, you don't know everything about Tony and what happened to him but you should have expected that sort of reaction when you didn't think the whole thing through. Now, I want the two of you to apologize and make up."

For a few tense moments, there was nothing, just a lot of awkward staring. Then, Tony spoke up.

"I guess I'm sorry for freaking out and accusing you of stuff but I had every reason to." He sniffed a little, wings shuffling, feathers very softly brushing up against Steve's. "Can't just drop your feelings on me like that." 

"I'm sorry for not thinking about how you would react before I said what I did." Steve whispered, his voice softer than anyone had ever heard it. "But what I said that day is true, I really am pretty in love with you."

"There! Was that so hard?" Bucky clapped his hands together and stood up. "You each get a cookie for behaving."

"You better make good on that, Barnes, I want a cookie." Tony narrowed his eyes at the alpha, who only smirked and went to the pantry. He returned with a box of Tony's favorite cookies, which happened to be Thin Mints which he hoarded every year when the Girl Scouts started selling; everyone was pretty sure that Tony went all around the tri-state area to buy every box of Thin Mints from every troop around. "Want one?" Tony offered the box to Steve once it was in his possession and he'd shoved a few in his mouth. "As a symbol of our truce, you damn well better take one."

"Yeah, I'll have one." When an omega offered you their favorite food, you didn't decline it. Steve took a cookie and nibbled on it slowly, just watching as Tony basically shoveled cookies into his mouth. Was he even chewing them before he swallowed? It certainly didn't seem like it. 

Things were finally back to what could be considered normal. 

~~~~~~

"Uh.. There something you need?" Steve looked down at Tony, who had chosen to stretch himself out across Steve's lap and shove his wings in the alpha's face. 

"Back rub. Now." The smaller man demanded, a slight whine in his voice. 

Steve rolled his eyes even as he set his book aside and started to rub Tony's back, gently pressing to work out a few of the knots he could feel already forming. He had to work hard to keep the pleased rumble from rising up as Tony melted in his lap, the omega actually letting slip a small purr. He continued this for some time until Tony wiggled and sat up, resting his head on Steve's shoulder, nose brushing against the alpha's neck. 

It was comforting, Steve's scent, and Tony had no idea why, though he didn't really question it, just went with it. He remained there, pressed up against Steve's side until he found himself drifting off. 

"This probably isn't the best spot for you to be falling asleep, Tony." He heard Steve saying. He groaned in response and snuggled closer, arms latching onto Steve's thicker arm, refusing to move. Tony drifted again, waking briefly, vaguely aware that he was being moved and was soon wrapped in the warmth of a blanket, on a soft bed. Steve's scent infiltrated his nostrils, weaving itself around Tony like a strange, soothing second blanket. It was.. Nice. "I'll be in my art studio if you need anything."

"Mmhm." Tony barely heard him as he all but buried himself in the blankets and sparse pillows on Steve's bed. 

Very nice indeed.


End file.
